Field of the Invention
The present invention belongs to the technical field of bioremediation of environmental pollutants, in particular to the preparation of a microcapsule material for highly efficient degradation of polycyclic aromatic hydrocarbons and its application in the bioremediation of wastewater and the remediation of contaminated soil.
Description of Related Art
Polycyclic aromatic hydrocarbons, as a kind of common organic pollutants in the environment, usually refer to a class of fused ring compounds containing two or more benzene rings and arranged in a linear, angular or clustered manner, and they have bioaccumulation and environmental durability as well as carcinogenic, teratogenic and mutagenic effects (three inductions), posing a huge threat to the biosecurity and human health in nature.
Most of the polycyclic aromatic hydrocarbons in the environment are accumulated in soil. Where appropriate, they may migrate to other environmental media, expanding the range of pollution and changing the route of exposure. The polycyclic aromatic hydrocarbons in farmland, mostly caused by sewage irrigation, can be passed through crops in the form of a biological chain, and may cause damage to the human body after their accumulation therein. It is very important and urgent to rehabilitate the farmland contaminated with polycyclic aromatic hydrocarbons, especially to strengthen the rehabilitation of long-term contaminated soil.
In the polycyclic aromatic hydrocarbons that are common in the polluted environment and difficult to be degraded, since the ketone metabolites of pyrene are more toxic and mutagenic than their parents, pyrene is often used as an indicator to monitor the pollution of polycyclic aromatic hydrocarbons and a model molecule of biodegradation of other polycyclic aromatic hydrocarbons, thus becoming a representative of polycyclic aromatic hydrocarbons.
Using microbial treatment to solve the pollution problem of polycyclic aromatic hydrocarbons in the environment, having been widely accepted, has good effects, low cost, less secondary pollution and other advantages, and is thus a kind of bioremediation technology with low consumption, high efficiency and environmental safety. Currently, by artificial enrichment culture and other technologies, people have isolated many microorganisms that can degrade or transform some kind of polycyclic aromatic hydrocarbons. However, due to the vicious competition of indigenous bacteria or the change of environmental conditions, etc., free microorganisms are often difficult to adapt to the actual rehabilitation environment and cannot achieve the desired rehabilitative effects. Therefore, the development of biomaterials with high environmental adaptability and high efficiency of degrading polycyclic aromatic hydrocarbons has become one of the hot issues in the research on the abatement and remediation of polluted environment.